Sueños de arena
by Bitelchus-Beetlejuice
Summary: Porque los sueños, pueden ser las cosas más curiosas del mundo. No Pairings. Intento de fic, de humor...pero sólo intento.


...Ling yao es uno de los personajes de FMA candidato a convertirse en mi personaje favorito.

No diré más.

Todo el mundo de FMA no es mío, sino de la increíble Hiromu Arakawa.

:3

* * *

"Tengo...hambre"

Era increíble que tal necesidad le afectara tanto.

"me...me muero...quiero...comida..."

Era inaceptable que uno de los candidatos a ser emperador llegara a arrastrarse así...

"comiiidaaa... ¿dónde hay...comida?"

Pero, ese era el destino andante y quejica que le quedaba al reino de xing.

Y al haber perdido al camello que le llevaba a buen paso a Amestris, sólo le quedaba gatear por la arena ardiente quejándose de su existencia. Sin saber como, había dejado atrás a sus dos fieles secuaces, los cuales andarían desesperados por el paradero de su señor. Como siempre. La verdad, es que la capacidad de perder de vista a Ling era asombrosa. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan melindres y pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente?

Ling Xao abandonó toda esperanza de supervivencia cuando llegó a lo alto de una duna y vio detrás de ella la inmensidad del desierto que le esperaba. No sabía si era por el calor, el hambre, el dolor muscular, las quemaduras provocadas por la arena... pero Ling notó que su cabeza empezaba a dejar de mandar su cuerpo, el cual, parecía encantado de no hacer nada un rato.

Y así, en medio de la nada, el futuro rey cayó inconsciente.

. . .

-¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?

Una niña morena encapuchada por las típicas ropas de los nómadas del desierto tiraba de un mechón de pelo negro que nacía de la arena. Siguió tirando con fuerza, intentando conocer la verdadera procedencia, pero al parecer o pesaba mucho o estaba muy enterrado. Provó a escarbar un poco con las manos, consiguiendo descubrir más pelo negro. Muerta ya de curiosidad, la niña quitó algo más de arena y volvió a tirar, sacando la cabeza de un chico de ojos rasgados. La pequeña lo soltó apresudaramente mientras retrocedía asustada. Un bulto emergía al lado de donde estaba la cabeza y pudo distinguir como era el cuerpo de un joven lo que emergía de la arena. Aquel ser se arrastraba hacia ella y la cuando se acercó a ella la agarró de la pierna.

El _joven_con lagrimitas en los ojos, arena en la boca y parte del pelo cubriéndole el rostro la miró con cara de cordero degollado y dijo:

-Comila...pol favol..

La reacción de la niña no era de esperarse...

-¡¡PAPA!!¡¡UN ZOMBIE!!¡¡SOCORRO!!

A los pocos segundos llegó un hombre, moreno, robusto y con barba que llevaba también ropajes del desierto. Miró al individuo que le agarraba la pierna a su hija y exclamó.

-¡Aléjate de él, Elika!

-No soy un zombie- decía el pobre joven medio llorando. La barriga le rugió con fuerza- tengo hambre- lloriqueó.

El padre de la niña le observó unos instantes y después resopló con fuerza. Miró a la niña, la cual pateaba el rostro de el chico intentando soltarse de su agarre. Llegando a la decisión de intervenir. Cogió a a su hija en brazos separándola del extraño y montándola en el camello. Acto seguido se montó él y decidido a irse por donde habían venido dio la vuelta al camello.

Sin embargo, aquel joven lleno de arena se había levantado y puesto delante del animal con los brazos extendidos. Tosió con fuerza al intentar coger una bocanada de aire y allí mismo empezó a echar grandes montones de arena por la boca. El señor y la pequeña observaban con una gotita en la sien al pobre chico quien cuanta más aire intentaba coger, más arena expulsaba.

-me ahog- no pudo terminar pues notaba un montón de arena en la garganta que temía que de seguir hablando le taponara la tráquea.

Ling hizo un gesto señalando su espalda. El padre no lo entendió. Ling volvió a hacer el gesto con más ímpetu. El padre siguió sin comprender.

Ling suspiró sin darse cuenta.

...y el color morado empezó a predominar su cara.

El padre bajó del camello y se acercó con algo de temor al chico. Le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda consiguiendo que el último montón de arena saliera y dejara al chico respirar al fin.

-G-gracias, pero tampoco era necesario ser tan...bestia

Ling escrutó el camello en el que la niña estaba montada, el cual estaba totalmente cargado de bolsas, las cuales supuso que estaban llenas de provisiones. También colgaban dos pequeños macutos y dos grandes cantimploras de agua.

-Agua…- susurró inconsciente mientras toda la sed del mundo le atacaba.

El hombre siguió la mirada del chico y luego la volvió a posar sobre él.

-No, agua no, están vacías-dijo con sequedad.

Ling estuvo a punto de soltar una serie de barbaries, mas se contuvo, había niños delante. No pudo reprimir un insonoro "mierda" mientras empezaba a llorar cómicamente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver al padre acercarse al camello y sacar algo de una de las bolsas. Para luego volver a ponerse enfrente suyo y ofrecerle una especie de fruto marrón.

-Son dátiles, es lo único que tenemos-dijo mientras le ofrecía uno.

Alargó la mano para cogerlo. Ante la atenta mirada del hombre, le dio un mordisco.

…Y a diferencia de lo que esperaba, un montón de arena le llenó la boca. Quiso observar el dátil pero este, al igual que el hombre, la niña y el camello se convertían en arena ante sus ojos.

Y así, Ling despertó enterrado en arena, en plena noche desértica.

-¡Mi señor!

Giró la cabeza para poder ver a Ran fan correr hacia él.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-Preguntó, entumecido.

-Se cayó del camello-respondió ella mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- Le creíamos muerto.

Ling tranquilizó a su guardaespaldas con una sonrisa, mientras que su mente recordaba el sueño vivido. Se había quedado con la duda.

-Ran fan-comenzó-quiero un dátil.

* * *

Et voila!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
